When he comes home
by Li-Li-ThePinkbookgirl
Summary: complete Robin Hood and the gang left 5 years ago, leaving their three wives to cope with them gone. After being reported dead, will Marian be able to get on with her life without Robin? And what if he comes back and messes up her engagement to Lord Edwar
1. Thinking of him

**Hello readers of Robin Hood! This is my first story in this category, so please bare with me as I try my best. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm the ghost of the man who wrote Robin Hood and I have come back to haunt you. Yeah, right, not in a thousand years.**

Maid Marian stared out her window at the falling rain. The dark clouds and dismal landscape matched her mood.

It was the fifth anniversary of when Robin Hood left with Little John and Will to fight yet another crusade in the East. She had asked that he not go, but he said that it was his duty to go and defend England. Helen, Little John's wife, and Jane, Will's wife, had also begged their husbands not to go, but all three wives stood on the beach waving as their husbands set out to war.

That was 5 years ago and now all three were reported dead.

Jane had a 3 year old boy when Will left, but after he did she had to find a job as a maid to keep food on the table. Helen was also now a single mother to twin boy and girl who were 1 at the time of Little John's leaving, but she had to start taking in launrdy to make ends meet.

Marian was not so lucky as to get a job to support her small daughter, who was 6 months when Robin left, because of Marian's status in society. Plus she didn't really know of any work she could do, so she had to live with Helen, taking care of her children in return for room and board.

That was until she met Lord Edward from London. He had moved to Nottingham and bought a castle there. When he hosted a feast to celebrate his new home he had spotted Marian and had invited her to sit on his right hand throughout the meal. That might had changed her life as Lord Edward was obviously taken with her, so she moved into one half of his castle with her daughter, and had become engaged to him.

That had been a year ago and now her wedding was a month away, so she had so much still to do.

But her thoughts were not on the wedding, they were miles away, thinking of Robin. Their wedding had been simple, nothing fancy at all, definitely no doves and fresh roses as she was to have with Lord Edward. But she needed to move on, Robin was dead and her heart with it. Lord Edward seemed to be a good enough man, certainly no Robin Hood, and would provide a warm home and good food for her daughter.

That was why she was doing all this and she would just need to learn to love Lord Edward, no matter how much she didn't want to.

Her handmaiden ran in. "Milady, the cook is asking for you. He wants to know how you want the duck prepared for the wedding."

Marian sighed and turned from her spot in front of the window. "Tell him I will be down in just a moment, Sarah."

Sarah nodded and curtsied. "Very well, milady."

Marian gave one last longing look out the window and then left. She had to get on with her life, even if her heart had to be left behind.

**A short start, I know, but I am just testing the waters, getting a feel for Robin Hood. Please Review, and tell me if this story is worth continuing, if I should rethink it, or if I should just burn it. Thanks! Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	2. Shopkeeper meets him

**Hello again. Here is the next chapter, so ENJOY!**

Three men strolled along the road, laughing at something one of them said. When they reached the edge of a small village, one of the men, the one that looked like the leader of the group, walked up to one of the shopkeepers and asked,

"Excuse me, sir, but you would not happen to know if a women named Jane lived in this area, do you?"

The shopkeeper stopped sweeping and looked at the men suspiciously. "I might, but what reason do you have for seeing her?"

The leader laughed. "Well, you see sir, she is the wife of my dear friend here, and since it has been 5 years since he has seen her he would very much like to know where she lives."

The shop keeper looked behind the leader at a man with black hair and a small mustache. The shopkeeper turned back to the leader. "Well, the only husband of Jane that I know of died 5 years ago in the East. If your friend be him, then he had better start explaining how he is alive."

The leader looked shocked for a second. "Wait, you mean everyone thinks that we are dead?"

The shopkeeper nodded. "If you be the three men who left to fight, then yes, we thought you were all dead. After no word came from you of course your wives moved on."

The third man, who was the biggest of all of them, stepped forward. "Do you know what happened to my wife then? Her name is Helen. She used to live at the small farm next to the woods near here before she married me."

The shopkeeper thought for a moment then nodded. "Yes, I know who she is. I believe that moved back to that small farm and now she takes in laundry to keep food on the table. I hear that her two children help her out all they can, but she still has to ask her friend Jane", the shopkeeper nodded at the man with black hair, "Whom I believe is your wife, to help her. But other then that, I don't think anything has happened to her over the past couple of years."

The large man gave a sigh of relief and explained, "That is wonderful to hear! I was worried that she might have gotten remarried. I should go see her then, if she will see me, that is."

The leader patted the large man on the back. "Don't worry, Helen will still love you, even if she might be a little surprised at seeing you. You go and find her and we will meet with you this evening, hopefully all with our wives and children."

The large man nodded and then started heading up the road again.

The man with black hair turned to the shopkeeper. "Do you know where my wife is?"

The shopkeeper nodded. "She is either with your friend's wife or she is at the castle of Lord Edward. She works there as a maid to Lord Edward's soon-to-be wife."

The man with black hair thanked the shopkeeper and then headed off after his large friend, leaving the leader with the shopkeeper.

"Now, sir, would you happen to know what has become of my wife, Maid Marian? When I last saw her she was living at our home in Sherwood forest, but if she has moved away do you know where?"

The shopkeeper dropped his broom. "Maid Marian if your wife?!"

The leader nodded.

The shopkeeper swallowed and said, "Well, then sir, I have some sorry news for you. She is the soon-to-be wife of Lord Edward."

The leader's eyes widened then fell. "So that means she has moved on. Well, I guess I wish them both luck."

The man turned and began to follow his friends, but the shopkeeper stopped him. "Oh, sir, you misunderstand me, she doesn't love him, I heard from Helen, your friend's wife, that she is just marrying Lord Edward so her daughter will have a home. No one thinks that she loves him in the slightest."

The leader's eyes brightened up. "Sir, you have just made me the happiest man alive. Tell me, when is the wedding to take place?"

"Next month sir. They are having a banquet to celebrate the engagement tomorrow night, but only people who are invited can come."

The leader smiled. "Oh, I always have my own way of getting into banquets, don't you worry. I thank you, kind sir, I believe that you may have helped me to get my life back in order. Good day." And with that, the manbegan to head off in the direction of his friends.

The shopkeeper shouted after him, "Wait, sir, what is your name?"

The man turned and grinned. "Why, Robin Hood, of course."

**Okay, a little bit of kinda suspense at the end, but hey, I tried. I hope that you all liked this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW, thank you! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	3. Him coming to party

**Hi, I'm back again! ENJOY!**

Maid Marian stood in front of her mirror, making sure that her gown fit properly on all sides. One of her maids came in.

"Milady, it is time to go."

Marian sighed. "Of course, just give me a second to prepare. I do not enjoy going to such grand events."

The maid nodded and left.

Marian looked back on her reflection again. She did not feel very festive fro her engagement party, but Lord Edward wanted to celebrate and who was she to try and make him miserable as well.

Marian took one last look then left, heading to the dining hall.

When Maid Marian arrived at the dining hall, everyone was already getting ready for the feast. Lord Edward walked up to her and kissed her hand.

"Ah, my dear, you look lovely tonight. I hope that you are ready for the feast that I am certain the servants have slaved over all day. Hopefully it lives up to my expectations."

Maid Marian forced a smiled. "Yes, I am certain that the food will be wonderful."

Lord Edward smiled and led Marian to the main table.

As they sat down, the servants began to bring in platter after platter of food, each one more delicious and mouth watering then the next.

As they ate, Lord Edward leaned towards Marian and whispered, "Reminds you of the first time we met, does it not? Me sitting here with you at my right hand."

Marian nodded. "Yes, I suppose it does."

Lord Edward turned to the man sitting on the other side of him. The man was fat and was beginning to bald. "Tell me, Marcus, what have you heard in the villages? I wish to know what has been going on with the people here."

Marcus wiped his mouth and answered, "Well, sir, it is quite extraordinary. People are beginning to say that Robin Hood is alive and back!"

Marian's heart practically stopped beating, but Lord Edward just asked, "Who is Robin Hood?"

Marcus laughed. "Oh, he is just a local hero. It is said that five years ago he was able to get the sherif of this land and the king's brother arrested and sent to prison! I have heard that he was the one to get King Richard back on his throne when he came back from the crusades. It is said that he used to live in Sherwood forest and had a gang of men behind him to help the people. The villagers say that he used to 'steal from the rich and give to the poor'. I find it very funny myself. Imagine! A simple commoner doing all that! No wonder the people around here consider him a hero."

Lord Edward joined in Marcus' laughter. "Yes, that is rather entertaining. The legends that people make up around here are very fascinating."

Marian spoke up. "Robin Hood is not a legend."

Lord Edward and Marcus turned to her.

"What did you say my dear?" Lord Edward asked.

"I said that Robin Hood is not a legend. He is as real as you and I. That was until he died in the crusades five years ago."

Lord Edward curiously asked, "How do you know this? Did you know the man?"

Marian opened her mouth, but then shut it again. She shook her head. "No, but I know people who met him. They say he was charming, funny, witty, and smart. No one would make up some one like that, no matter how desperate they were for a hero."

Lord Edward laughed. "Well, it is good that you have your own way of looking at things. I prefer proof myself. If I can't see it then how can it exist?"

Before Marian could answer, a loud commotion was heard outside the main doors. Men shouting and the sound of swords clanging worried everyone.

Suddenly, the doors swung opened and rather large man stood in front of them. A man with black hair stood beside him.

They both stepped aside to let their friend through, who was carrying a large deer on his shoulders.

The man with the deer smiled.

"Mind if I join you all?"

**Oh, suspense (kinda) again. I am sorry that it took so long to update but I got busy. I know that is a bad excuse, but what else can I say? Please review and let me know how you all liked it. Until next chapter, Li Li**


	4. Him leaving party

Marian's jaw almost hit the ground when she recognized who was standing before her with a deer.

Lord Edward stood up, furious. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you?"

The man gave Marian a wink, which almost stopped her heart, before he answered. "Why, I am Robin Hood, loyal outlaw of these parts."

Lord Edward's eyes widened. "That cannot be, you are dead. Besides, Robin Hood is just a legend, nothing more."

Robin Hood laughed. "Well, yes, I suppose many men have come forward claiming to be Robin Hood, but I am the real robin Hood, although it will be hard to convince you of that." Robin turned to Marian. "Maybe you should ask dear Maid Marian here if she recognizes me."

Everyone looked at her. Marian swallowed before she was able to fin her voice. "I have seen Robin Hood before, and this man does resemble him quite a bit, even completely."

Lord Edward gave Marian a questioning look before turning back to Robin. "Well, I guess you are Robin Hood, my fiancee would never lie about such a thing. What is it you want? Are you going to rob all of us?"

Robin Hood laughed. "Rob you? No, no, I just wanted to come and eat dinner with you, if you will allow it?"

Lord Edward thought for a moment, then slowly smiled and nodded. "Of course you may, if you are a friend of Marian's you are most welcome at our table. Please, sit here." Lord Edward pointed to a seat right next to Marian.

Robin Hood gladly set the deer down, telling the servants he brought it for dinner, and sat down next to Marian.

As Robin Hood enjoyed the feast with everyone else, Marian could hardly keep her heart in her chest it was beating so hard. Every move he made, every word he said made Marian more and more certain that this was her husband, but her mind kept arguing that Robin Hood was dead and that he could never come back to her. But even his smell, with the scent of trees, horses and sweat reminded her that this was Robin's own unique scent that she could never forget.

She continued to wage this battle with her heart and mind as she watched Robin's every move.

Suddenly, Robin Hood jumped up onto the table and bowed to the guests and then to Lord Edward and Marian.

"My deepest regrets, but I must leave now. I enjoyed the feast and hopefully we can do this again sometime. It was especially nice," Robin Hood bent down and kissed Marian's hand, "To meet you, milady. Good night everyone, until we meet again."

And with that, Robin and his friends ran out the door and into the night.

As everyone talked about what had just transpired, Marian stared at her hand. To feel Robin's lips against it almost made her faint, but she knew that she had to see him again to become positive that it was him.

* * *

That night, Marian sat on her bed brushing her hair, trying to get her heart to settle down a bit and stop trying to get out of her chest.

Her friend and maid, Jane, came in to talk to Marian, as they did every night.

Marian eagerly embraced her friend. "Oh, Jane, you have no idea how glad I am to see you. Tell me, is it true? Is Will alive and well?"

Jane laughed, but with some tears in her eyes. "Oh, Marian, it is true. Will came to me a couple days ago, when I was on my break from working here, and, oh, to se his face again, I almost could not stand it. I ran out to see him, to make certain that he was real, and he was! He told me that he had been fighting in the East, but he had never really done anything that would have reported him either missing or dead. He was so glad to hear that I have never gotten remarried and moved on."

Marian gave her friend a hug. "I am so happy for you Jane, I know how much you have missed Will, almost as much as I have missed Robin."

Jane wiped her eyes and then clutched Marian's hand. "Wait, Marian, Will told me that Robin and Little John were both alive, but they were both at Helen's home. I should tell Will to send for Robin."

As Jane started towards the door, Marian stopped her and shook her head. "No need for that, I have already seen Robin."

At Jane's surprised look, Marian explained everything that had happened that evening.

Jane laughed when she was done. "That does sound like Robin Hood. But when are you going to see him again?"

Marian shrugged. "I did not speak to him, except to explain who he was to Lord Edward, but I am not yet certain that He was real. After everything that has happened, I expect to just wake up from all of this as Lord Edward's bride. I do not know what to do."

Jane gave her a sympathetic look. "You should rest now. You have had a long day and tomorrow you will begin to think straight again."

Marian nodded. "You are right. A good night rests would do me good. Good night Jane."

Jane said her good night and left.

Marian gave a longing look out her window, but then went to sleep, unaware that someone just below her window sill had been listening to every word.

**SORRY! If you have read any of my other stories while I wrote them, then you know that I have a HORRIBLE habit of not updating very often. But I am trying to get better at that. Please review and let me know if this chapter was good. Until I write again, Li Li**


	5. Roses from Him

**Sorry again for not updating sooner, but I hope you guys like the chapter any ways. ENJOY!**

Marian jerked slightly as yet another pin pricked her skin. Today she was in her bedroom getting her wedding dress fitted. She had only two weeks before the wedding, and she had not yet gotten her dress fully fitted yet.

Marian had not seen or heard anything about Robin. Jane had taken a couple weeks off to spend with Will before the wedding, which Marian gladly granted. Last time she saw Jane, she had not heard about Robin and Will had said that Robin had disappeared.

Marian knew that she should call off the wedding, but without a full confirmation that the man she had seen at the party was her husband, she did not want to endanger her daughter's life of being raised in a safe and strong home.

Marian was brought back from her thoughts at another pin prick.

The seamstress glared at the pin she was trying to put in. "Milady, please stand still. This is the last pin and then we will have the final measurements."

With a slight tug on the fabric the last pin went in. The seamstress sat back and admired her work. "There, prefect. You may get out of the dress now, Milady."

Marian gave a sigh of relief and hurried off to get changed.

The rest of her day was spent showing the cooks what they were to prepare for the wedding, telling the florists how she wanted the floral arrangements made and making certain that the seats at the table were officially assigned according to their rank.

When Marian finally got changed and said good night to her maids, she was ready to fall asleep and not wake up.

But just as she went to blow out her candle, she noticed something sticking out of her bed. She pulled back the covers and gasped.

There, on her pillow, was a red rose and a note.

Marian hurriedly grabbed the note and read it.

It said:

_Dear Marian, I hope you enjoy the rose. I am yours forever._

No one signed it.

Marian studied the handwriting, but it was unfamiliar to her. She sat on her bed and wondered about it. It had to be from Robin, but why did he not sign it? If he wanted her to know that he really was alive and well, then he would have signed it.

Marian shook her head.

She had no idea what she had to do. All she could do was plan the wedding and hope that Robin showed himself she she would stop the wedding.

Marian fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of a mysterious outlaw who's face she could not see.

Over the next three days, Marian kept finding a red rose and a note in her bed.

The second note said:

_Marian, I hope you like the rose. Yours forever._

The third note said:

_Marian, I am yours forever._

The fourth note just said:

_Marian. Yours forever._

Marian wondered why the notes kept getting shorter and shorter. She hoped that it was not because Robin was losing faith in her, but she had no idea how he got the rose into her bedroom, and she did not know where he was hiding.

The evening on the day after she found the last note, she found yet another rose, but this one did not have a note.

Marian clutched the rose in her hand, fighting the tears the fought to come down.

Robin must have lost faith in her, and now he was really gone. A voice inside her told her that she had never officially known if he had come back, but she shoved it away. Robin Hood was really alive, and she knew all too well.

What she heard behind her almost made her faint in fear and delight.

"Hello Marian."

**Okay, this story is going a little faster then I wanted, but hey, the mind does crazy things. I hope you liked this chapter, but since I can not read minds, PLEASE REVIEW! Until next chapter, Li Li**

**HAPPY 5****th**** CHAPTER!**


	6. Message from Him

**Sorry for the wait, but ENJOY!**

Marian stared at the voice before her.

"Little John! I can not believe it is you!"

Little John smiled. "Well, you know me, not very easily killed." Little John nodded at the rose that Marian was still clutching in her hand. "I see that you have been enjoying the roses that I have left you."

Marian looked at him questionably. "You left them?"

Little John nodded, but when Marian's eyes grew to twice their size, he realized his mistake and laughed. "I mean, yes I have been the one putting them here, but Robin was the one who made me. All part of some big plan of his."

Marian sighed in relief. "Oh, good. But, Little John, where is Robin? If he wants me to know that he is alive, why does he not show himself to me? Why leave me to worry and fret over if he is really alive or if this is just my mind going insane?"

Little John shrugged and started playing with the vine that hung over him on his perch on her windowsill. "I do not know. Robin has something in mind for you, something bigger then just showing himself. He will not tell any of us what he is planning, but I know that it will have all the things that Robin always has in his plans: danger, fun and foolishness."

Marian smiled, knowing that this was exactly how Robin devised his plans, but then she looked up at Little John again. "Why are you here? If you just left this rose, is there something that I must know?"

Little John nodded. "Yes, Robin sent me to bring you something, something that he had to make certain went to you and only you. Here, I hope that this will help you find him."

Marian took the small package that he handed her and began to open it, but then stopped. "Little John, what did you mean by find him? I thought that Robin was in Sherwood forest with you."

Little John shook his head and began to climb down. "No, he left the woods a couple days ago and did not say where he was going. I found his orders to leave the notes, roses and that package for you the night he left. They were all in a large basket under a tree near our camp. I have no idea where he went, but, as you and I both know, he had to have a pretty good reason for doing so."

Marian nodded. "Yes, he would. Well, good bye Little John."

"Good bye Marian, I hope to see you again soon."

"Hopefully when I am not remarried." Marian said under her breath when Little John was out of sight.

Marian looked down at the package in her hands and began to open it again. What she found inside made Marian burst into tears.

It was a little bow and arrow set, just the right size for a young child.

Marian sat down on her bed and sobbed. Oh, how much Robin had missed! When he left, his daughter was nothing more then a baby, now she was a young toddler of five soon to be six. Her daughter did not know anything about who her father was or his history. Marian knew that her daughter was too young to understand why her father had left for war and why he was not coming back.

What upset Marian the most was what Robin had missed: His daughter's first tooth, her first tiny steps, her first words, the first time she rode on a horse with her mother, and not to mention all the tiny, normal things that he had missed and that Marian had to enjoy on her own.

But Robin had remembered his daughter, and the small bow that Marian cradled in her hand was a sign that he wanted to know her and hopefully raise her to be just as great an archer as her father was.

Marian quickly dried her eyes and stood up.

No use crying over what Robin had missed, she had to give her daughter the gifts that her father wanted her to have.

**Okay, I hope you all liked this chapter, but PLEASE REVIEW! If you did not notice, I have not given Robin's daughter a name, so tell me what name you think would fit and I will check to see if I like them. So far Hope or Jane are the only names I have thought of, but if you have a better one, send it to me in a review! Until next chapter, Li Li **

**P.S. Check out my writing blog! It is all about tips on writing, my thoughts on it, and any cool websites that I find on it! Go to my profile and you will find it there. **


	7. Gift from Him

**Here is a quick update! ENJOY!**

Marian knocked on her daughter's door and when she was told to come in, she opened the door and walked in.

Marian found her daughter, Hope, sitting on her floor arranging flowers into a bouquet. Hope smiled up at her mother when she saw her.

"Hello, mommy, look at the pretty flowers I found."

Marian knelt down and gave her daughter a small smile. "They are beautiful."

Hope nodded. "I know. I thought that you could use them as your bouquet in the wedding."

Marian's smile fell and she swallowed before answering. "Well, dear, I thank you for offering, but I, well, I have something for you from your father."

"You mean from Lord Edward?"

Marian fought back tears. Lord Edward was the only father Hope had ever known. Marian shook her head.

"No, dear, I mean from your real father, Robin Hood."

Hope tilted her head to the side. "I thought that you said that he died?"

"Yes honey, I thought that too, but he is actually alive and well and he gave me something to give to you."

Hope dropped her flowers and gasped when she saw the small bow and arrow set that Marian handed her.

Marian could not help but smile as she watched Hope examine every detail of her gift. Hope had always had a passion for the outdoors and loved to go with Marian when Lord Edward took her on occasional hunting trips. Hope obviously got that from her father.

Hope suddenly stood up and grabbed Marian's hand and began to head towards the door. "Come on! I want to see daddy."

Marian stopped Hope and knelt down to her eye level. "I am sorry, but we can not see daddy today."

Hope's eyes started to well up with tears. "But we will be able to see daddy soon, right mommy?"

Marian forced herself to nod. "Of course, dear, but just not today." Marian just hoped that she was not really lying and that Robin would be able to keep that promise. "Oh, and you can not tell anyone about seeing you father, alright? It will be our little secret."

Hope brightened up and nodded vigorously.

Marian nodded back and stood up. "Good, now I have to go and finish some things that I have to do today. But you be careful with that bow and arrow, alright? I do not want you to get hurt. You can only use it when you are with Mr. Lark, do you understand?"

Hope nodded and went back to her flowers, but she still kept the bow and arrows on her lap.

Marian could not help but smile at her daughter. To see her so excited about a gift that was from her family was enough to soften Marian's sad heart.

Marian left the room and quickly told Hope's nurse about the bow and arrow, saying that it was something that Marian wanted her daughter to begin to learn to use. After that, she went and told Mr. Lark, an older man who used to be a famous archer, but now he just make arrows for the younger men. Marian knew that she could trust him to teach Hope to use her new gifts safely and wisely.

After all that, Marian went down to start working on seating arrangements for her wedding, but she was not really in it with her heart, which was thinking of Robin and all that had transpired.

**I know that this chapter was short, but I hope that you all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know, since I can not read minds. Until next chapter, Li Li **


	8. Remembering Him

**Hi again, ENJOY!**

Marian sat at her desk the next day daydreaming. She could not help but think of how her life was with Robin. They used to spent every day out in the woods, exploring or just walking together. Marian smiled. Robin would sometimes make a picnic and surprise Marian in the evenings. Robin would light some candles and surround the blanket that the meal sat on. This was what seemed like the most romantic thing in the world to Marian.

Marian frowned as she thought of what Lord Edward did for her. He would buy her the most expensive clothes and jewels, but he never put his heart into anything, never did anything for her. When they did have a meal together, Lord Edward always had the servants make it and as soon as they were done eating, Lord Edward left to take care of some sort of important business, leaving Marian to her own devices.

Marian had always thought that when she and Lord Edward were married that he would make more time for her, but she realized now that he would never do that. If he could not sit down and enjoy a meal with her, without talking about some sort of business or other boring topic, then what were they supposed to do when they were married?

Marian also thought of how Lord Edward treated Hope. Yes, he did make sure that she had the best toys and nurses, but he never actually played with her, and when he did spend time with her, he always just smiled and sat watched her, not actually playing. Marian knew that he was just trying to be a good father like figure, but he still was not what Hope needed.

Marian shook her head.

What was she doing trying to make up excuses for Lord Edward? Robin was alive and he was Hope's real father, so why try and make some other man seem good enough?

Suddenly, Marian's door opened and Hope ran in, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Momma, momma, I am so sorry!" Hope sank into her mother's arms.

"What is it, Hope?" Marian asked, wrapping her arms around Hope to try and comfort her.

"Momma, I am sorry. Today I went out and was practicing with my bow and arrow set that you gave me, but Lord Edward saw me playing and walked up to me and grabbed them out fo my hands and asked what I was doing with them. I told him that you had given them to me and he glared at me and then broke my bow in half. He took the pieces back with him and, momma, I am so sorry! You said that I had to keep those safe and you said that they were from father, and now I do not have anything from him!" A new flood of tears came down her cheeks as Hope cried in her mother's arms.

Marian just sat there, hugging Hope, stunned.

She would have never thought that Lord Edward would act so horrible just because Hope had a bow and arrow set.

Marian sat up straighter. This was how Lord Edward was. Marian had been thinking of if she should go and find Robin and now she had her answer. She must leave Lord Edward and his fancy life and go back to her real life with Robin.

Marian pushed Hope in front of her and looked at her. "Hope, honey, do not worry. We will be leaving Lord Edward and this castle tonight and going to go and find your father, where you can get another bow and arrow set, is that clear?"

Hope nodded.

"Good, now go and pack some of your most prized processions for tonight we are leaving, alright?"

Hope smiled and ran out of Marian's bedroom, leaving her to think of what she had just decided and how she was going to figure this out.

Marian stood up and headed to her door.

She was going to go and announce to Lord Edward that their engagement was off and that Marian was leaving that evening.

**Another short chapter, I know, but please tell me how you liked it in a review! Thanks! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	9. Leaving for Him

**Hi, ENJOY!**

Marian stood in front of Lord Edward's office door, getting up the courage to walk inside. She pushed the door open and walked in.

Lord Edward sat at a table, looking over many papers, while listening to Marcus discuss what was on the papers.

Lord Edward looked up at Marian when she came in and smiled. "Why, hello my dear, what brings you here?"

Marian gave him a small smile and answered. "May I speak with you alone?"

Lord Edward nodded and Marcus hurried out of the room and closed the door behind him. Lord Edward turned back to Marian. "Now, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

Marian swallowed, took a deep breath and responded, "I am sorry to say, Lord Edward, but I wish to call our engagement off."

Lord Edward stared at her for a second before answering. "What do you mean call off our engagement?"

"I mean that I no longer wish to marry you."

"What! Why?" Lord Edward explained, putting his hands up.

Marian calmly answered, "I have decided that we are not meant to be husband and wife. I ask for no money from you, I will pack the few things that I brought with me and Hope and I will leave this evening. If you wish to avoid a public scandel, you can say that you called the engagement off for your own reasons. I will go to stay with my friends and you will not have to worry about anything. You may take back anything that you gave Hope and I when we came here, I ask for nothing."

As she spoke, Marian noticed that Lord Edward's face slowly hardened and that his eyes had closed ever so slightly, as if in a glare. When she had finished, Lord Edward leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Very well, you may leave. I will tell everyone that our engagement was wrong and that we are not a good couple. You may pack and leave this evening, if that is what you wished. But, I am sorry that things turned out this way. Hopefully we may remain friends at the very least."

Marian nodded. "Thank you for understanding. I will go and pack everything and leave as soon as I am done. I do thank you for everything that you have done for my daughter and I. Good bye Lord Edward."

Marian turned around and left.

* * *

That evening, Marian walked out into the courtyard, holding a small bag of her belongings in one hand and Hope's hand in the other. They were walking to the gate when a guard stopped them.

Marian tried to walk around him, but he kept blocking their way.

Marian looked up at the guard. "What are you doing? Please let me by."

The guard shook his head. "I am sorry, milady, but I have been ordered to not let you leave the castle."

"Under who's orders?" Marian asked.

"Mine."

**Oh, a little cliff hanger. Please review and tell me how I did, even though this was another short chapter. I am getting close to finishing another fan fiction story I am writing, so please go to my profile and answer my poll on which story I should write next. THANKS! Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	10. Captured for Him

**SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD! But please ENJOY!**

Maid Marian turned around and saw the man who spoke. "Lord Edward! What are you doing?"

Lord Edward smirked. "Why, did you really think that I would just let you leave me like that? I do not get dumped by my fiancee, especially after all that I did for you."

Maid Marian began to feel panicked, but she tried to keep her voice even as she said, "I do not love you, Lord Edward, how can we be married if we are not happy?"

Lord Edward approached Marian from the steps that he was standing on. "I do not care if you are not happy. I have almost all the high officials of England coming here to the wedding and I will not be made a fool in front of them by my fiancee leaving me for some bandit in the woods."

Marian felt her eyes widen. "You, you know about Robin?"

Lord Edward nodded, the smirk never leaving his face. "Of course I know about him. Did you really think that you could hide the real fact that you are leaving me? I will not have the women that I have spent so much time and money on leave me to go back to her bandit husband."

Marian lifted her head up and glared at Lord Edward. "Exactly, my husband, that means that you and I can get married. You have to let me go so I can go back to my real husband."

Lord Edward nodded to the guards who had gathered around Marian and Hope. "Well, my guards here can take care of Robin Hood. If he was to die, and you were to become a widow as you once thought you were, then we would be able to get married, would we not?"

Marian's face went pale as she realized what Lord Edward was planning to do. "No! Yo can not kill him!"

Lord Edward lifted his hand and motioned to his guards. "Take Maid Marian and her daughter back to their room. The rest of you go to Sherwood forest and arrest the outlaw Robin Hood. He has many warrants for arrest for him all around England. I will personally give a hundred gold pieces to the man who brings him to me, dead or alive."

The guards nodded and headed to the gate, while two guards led Marian and Hope back to the castle, while Marian could just stare at the gate, wishing that she could warn Robin of the impending danger coming to him.

**That was a really short chapter, but I had to update this story with something. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know how you liked it. Also, my poll on my profile is still open until tomorrow (The 10****th****) and I have gotten only 1 answer, so get to it! Until next chapter, Li Li.**

**Sadly, for the 10****th**** chapter it was only a short chapter, but still, thanks for reading for so long!**


	11. Crying for Him

**ENJOY!**

Maid Marian stared out her window at the world below.

She had been locked up in her room with Hope for 3 days now, with all the wedding planning people coming up to her room to ask her about various things.

Marian was still set to marry Lord Edward in 2 days and now she was beginning to worry. She hoped that Robin would be able to come and rescue her, but she still had not heard anything about if he had been able to escape from Lord Edward's men. The only bit of news she had heard was from down below in the courtyard where some guards were gathering more men to go and search the woods, so Marian only hoped that Robin was escaping their grasps.

A maid suddenly came in to help Marian try on her dress again to do any last minute touches, so Marian turned her thoughts from and window and got into her dress.

The next day went by with a blur of business as everyone scrambled to get ready for the wedding, with Marian allowing her self to be spent along by them.

The day before the wedding was the banquet for the rehearsal dinner, although Marian did not feel like celebrating or even smiling at all. But she had to do what Lord Edward asked, she had no way of fighting or escaping, so she put on a fake smile and ate some food.

The banquet went by slowly but Marian was finally able to go up to her bedroom and get some rest. She could not sleep but only stared at the ceiling, thinking about what she was going to do tomorrow: Marry the man she now was beginning to hate and start her new, miserable life with him.

Marian felt tears on her cheeks as she remembered how she had felt the night before she married Robin.

Her heart had been in butterflies and she could not sleep, but not because she was miserable but because she was excited. She remembered staring out at the stars and knowing that Robin was probably staring a them from his tent just on the other side of the camp. Now when Marin stared at the stars tonight she could only sob, knowing that her Robin was staring at them but they would now not be able to be together again.

Marian fell asleep crying, feeling as though her last bits of hope were fading.

The next morning, Marian went through getting her dress on and her hair done with a solemn attitude. She had hoped that Robin would be able to come and get her but he had not come and now she believed that he would never come and that if he did it would be too late. She would already be married to Lord Edward.

As Marian stood in front of the doors to the chapel, she felt as though a large weight had just fallen on her, almost crushing her, but she lifted her head up and slowly began to walk down the aisle, hoping that she could prolong the inevitable a little longer.

When she arrived at the alter, she took Lord Edward's hand and stood beside him, him with a smirk of triumph and her with eyes of a women about to meet her end.

The priest looked between, obviously catching the odd attitudes of the bride and groom, and began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the union of this man and this women in marriage. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I think that I might have a god reason!"

**I hope that you all liked this chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW! The next story that I will be writing is Nancy Drew, so check it out soon! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	12. When he comes home

**Here it is, the last chapter. I know that I am kind of springing this on you, but ENJOY!**

Marian gasped as she and the rest of the church turned around to look at the voice.

It was Robin!

Marian gave a cry of delight and almost began to run down to Robin, but Lord Edward grabbed her arm and held her.

The priest shouted at Robin, "Who are you and what is the meaning of this?"

Robin grinned as she walked down the aisle to where Marian was standing. "Why, I thought that I was allowed to object to a wedding if the bride is my wife?"

Everyone gasped.

Marian looked up into Robin's eyes and they stared into each other's eyes for several moments, letting their eyes say everything that needed to be said between them. But they were interrupted when Lord Edward shouted,

"Guards, guards! Get in here and arrest this man! He is nothing more then a thief who hides in the woods."

But the two guards that appeared were blocked by Little John and Will bolting the door closed and then turning back to Lord Edward with a grin.

Lord Edward went pale for a moment, but then he grabbed the sword that was around his waist and held it up to Robin's neck. "Well, I suppose that I will have to be the one to kill you now."

Robin just grinned and took out his own sword. "Well, I guess that we will need to fight this out as gentlemen. You go first."

Lord Edward smirked, but just as he was about to cut Robin's throat, Robin blocked his sword. The two rivals glared at each other, but then the dual began.

Marian covered her mouth with her hand as she watched the fight before her. Every time Lord Edward would be close to killing Robin, Marian was cringe but Robin was always able to block him.

The dual continued for what seemed like hours before Robin was able to block Lord Edward and push his sword into his heart.

Lord Edward gasped as he fell to the floor, leaving this world behind forever.

Robin stood before the body in respect for his fallen foe, but he then turned to Marian and smiled at her. Marian could not contain herself any longer and leapt into Robin's arms.

No words were needed as they clung to each other, never wanting to lt go again. Hope ran up to the pair and grasped onto her mother's leg.

Robin looked down at the girl and smiled. He picked her up and hugged her too, with Marian just looking at the pair with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly the priest cleared his throat. The happy family turned to the man. The priest stared them and asked, "So, is there going to be wedding today or not?"

Robin looked over at Marian and said. "Well, since we are all here, I suppose that we could renew our vows. What do you say, Maid Marian?"

Marian smiled and Robin, happiness seeping out of her. "Well, I suppose that would be wonderful, Robin Hood."

And so, that day they renewed their vows, returned the happiness that they once shared back again. And so, the family as reunited again, so spend the rest of their days fighting evil, but always clinging to good.

**The End.**

**(Sobbing) Oh, it seems like just yesterday that I sat down and wrote the first chapter. Oh well, I guess all things must come to an end. I do hope that you all enjoyed reading my story. The next story that I will be writing is Nancy Drew, but I will also be writing a story on my own, without anyone's opinion. I wonder what it will be? I guess that you guys will need to check it out on my profile here soon. Now, my personal thanks to my reviewers:**

**Alien Roxi:** Thank you for reading this story! This is the second time that I have thanked you for reviewing my stories, but this time you also get the First Review Award! Congratulations!

**Scathlocke: **THANK YOU for your review! I hope that you liked the rest of my story!

**Cookies and Cream Fan:** I like your name! Thanks for the encouraging review!

**Robin-Marian-Fan:** I hope that you read the rest of my story and liked it! THANKS for the review!

**And now, until I write again, **

**Li Li**


End file.
